Natsu's White Haired Beauty
by experimenter19
Summary: she always watched from afar unable to confront him and tell him her feeling for him, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone would swoop in and take him right under his feet and decided now was the time Rated M for lemon requested by UchihaAngel98 COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was your run of the mill day, nothing out of place for the fairy tail guild.

SMASH! And there it goes another guild wide brawl erupted with the famed fire dragon slayer at the center of it.

"There he goes again," Makarov said from the bar before noticing Mira gaze upon the dragon slayer" Natsu when is it going to get through your skull there someone always watching you," he thought to himself.

Mira could only gaze at the dragon slayer as he gave Elfman an uppercut causing her to giggle.

A thought popped in her head "Natsu to dense to pick up of my feeling guess that means I better take the initiative to stake my claim lords know of my feelings for him" she thought to herself.

* * *

**this is just the prologue while I figure out the direction I want to go in this story that's why this is so short **

**I honestly do not expect you guys to review this chapter because its the prologue**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave chapter review **


	2. your mine

Mira spent two days thinking of a plan to capture Natsu's heart but first, she has to get him away from Erza and Lucy.

Lord knows those two are always around him. They could put a damper on her plan.

What was her plan simple go on a job with him alone but that as far as she thought out so far.

The hard part was finding an opportune time to ask him.

Luck was on her side today as Natsu stayed in the guild later than usual so late, in fact, he was the only member of his team still at the guild.

She casually walks up to him, "hey Natsu, why are you staying so late; it's not like you."

"Oh hey, Mira just had some stuff on my mind."

"What could that be?"

Natsu was about to say something but decided against it.

"Natsu are you busy tomorrow."

"No, why?"

"Well am planning on going on a job without Lisanna or Elfman and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," she said with a smile.

"Sure, but why me?"

"Crap I didn't think Natsu would ask why he usually just agree without a second thought, come on think," she thought to herself.

"Hello Mira earthland to Mira you wanted me to go on a job with you" he waved his hand in front of her.

It was then Mira remember there were running low on spices, and Natsu could help with that "well it's two-fold, one I may need some help on the job, and we're running low on certain spices, and I need your to nose to find them, please take the bait" she thought that last part.

"Sure, but what's the job?"

"some fire demons moved in near the base of a volcano near the Bosco border, Elfman and Lisanna can't help because that's a little out of their league."

"Ok but you seem like you can take care of your self since your S-class and you can just take them over."

"True but I have taken over enough demons, and you're fireproof, so I need your help" it is true she can do this job by herself no problem, but Natsu doesn't need to know that.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning and I have to ask not to take happy with us."

"That won't be a problem as he's trying to get close to Carla again even though she keeps rejecting him" both of them let out a little chuckle at the blue exceeds antics.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" he got up and left the guildhall.

"Yes, my plan is working hopefully by the time this job is done, Natsu will be mine," she thought to herself.

The next day

It was the early morning hours as Natsu stood at the train station waiting for Mira.

Just being near the train was making him queasy.

He looks toward the entrance of the train station only for his eyes to go wide.

Standing before him was Mira but not in her usual red dress.

This time she was wearing a red skirt that went down to her ankles with a slightly pink sweater

The sweater complimented her eyes perfectly, and it hugged her curves in all the right places.

she pulled her sleeves up to her elbows.

there was little opening on her chest, showing the top of her cleavage.

In Natsu's eyes, she looked beautiful not that she wasn't already beautiful, but this look was on another level in his eyes.

He didn't know it, but he was blushing, Mira noticed this causing her to let out a small giggle "my plan is working"

"Come on Natsu the trains not gonna stand around all-day" she took him by the hand bringing him on the train with little resistance.

As soon as the train started moving, Natsu was out of commission using the window to keep himself steady.

See him in misery Mira decide to pull something out of Erza playbook "if it helps you can rest your head on my lap" she said with a smile.

As yous expect Natsu was blushing at this "oh I don't know I'm sure I can manage" he started to turn green.

Mira was sitting across from him but moved to his side and gently moved his head to her lap to ease his suffering "thanks," he muttered.

"It's my pleasure, Natsu."

It would be a three-hour train ride to Fiore Bosco border, and Mira was going to make to most this job.

When they finally made it to the train station, Mira helped Natsu to his feet and walked toward the client's house.

On the way, their Mira was getting all kinds of looks from the men.

For some reason, this aggravated Natsu so stood close by to ward off any guys who were foolish enough try anything with Mira.

It worked one look from Natsu caused most men to look away, but there was the occasional asshole who tried to cop a feel on Mira.

They were in for a rude awaking courteous of a flaming fist to the face Mira could only giggle every time that happened.

When they finally reached the client s house, it was on the far end of town near the forest edge.

Natsu knocked on the door soon after the client opened to let them in.

After getting the details, they learned the demons were closer to the volcano then anticipated.

"Ok thanks will deal with them now," she waved goodbye to the client and headed up the mountain.

Its good thing she brought Natsu along as was getting toasty for her.

"This heats starting to get to me."

"You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't wear a sweater."

"Sorry but it's mid-autumn in Magnolia."

"Its fine I can probably do this on my own since I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"As much as I want to, I'm coming, after all, I agreed to do this job."

"Don't you have something else to wear in this heat."

"I did bring a t-shirt along just in case."

"Put it on than otherwise your just gonna bake with that sweater on"

"I guess your right" she started to take her sweater off.

"Woah why are you doing that in front of me!"

"Last time I checked, you took baths with Erza when you were kids, and it's not like you haven't seen it before after all you have a habit-breaking into Lucy house."

Natsu couldn't respond to that, so he just turned around facing the opposite direction.

"Hmhm I always knew you weren't that dense Natsu," she thought as she took her sweater off letting her breast get a nice feel of the warm air before putting on a t-shirt" ok I'm done now.

Natsu turns around to see her not in a t-shirt but a tank top it did a great job highlighting her breast.

He didn't know it, but he was starting to drool before the sight before him.

"Natsu you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert what gave you that idea!"

"You drooling a lot girl don't find that attractive in a guy."

He quickly wiped the drool away and put his game face on "ok let's continue onward."

"Lead the way" internally she happy with this development.

He didn't say it out loud, but he could see her nipples through the tank top he had strange feelings unknown to him.

She loved this, she has learned more about Natsu she thought possible "soon Natsu you'll be mine."

Back at the guild

"Hey has anyone seen Natsu around or Mira," Lucy said

"Now that you mention it I have seen them either," the scarlet knight said

"Natsu went on a job with Mira earlier" Makarov informed

"What!" Erza said, shocked at this her plan at Natsu's heart crumbling before her.

"What job was it?" lucy asked.

"Some fire demon was causing problems near our border with Bosco."

"That doesn't sound too hard for Mira," Gray said

"It's near an active volcano."

"Ok, that I can see."

"When are they expected to be back" Erza demanded

"Since it's such a remote area and we have no idea where they are staying maybe a few days at most, oh but maybe a week since Mira need him to gather spices that we're low on"

"In other words, it will be close to a week at most."

"Pretty much."

A week one week alone with Natsu, Erza was not happy about this.

She knew she had a thing for Natsu since they were kids.

It wasn't till after the games that she realized she loved him to before that she thought it was sibling thing.

But with Jellal rejecting her feeling when they were alone, all she could think about afterward was Natsu, and that's when she realized she loved him.

"Calm down Erza this is Natsu their no way he can understand what love means beyond friendship does he," she thought as doubt began to flood her mind.

Assuming Mira hasn't sunk her claw into Natsu by the time they get back, she is going to make her move on him.

"You should have seen what Mira was wearing when she left" Cana slurred loudly.

In seconds Erza in her face "what was she wearing?" she demanded

Cana was all too happy to tell her needless to say Erza was fuming mess she vowed to have her revenge on Mira when she returns.

With Natsu and Mira

They finally made it to the base of the volcano, and Mira was in no shape to go forward.

"I'm tempted to use one of my fire demons, but I don't want to waste my magic," she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I can handle it from here, in case any get by me you take them out?" he said with a grin.

She let out a giggle at this "ok guess that will work but first," she lightly picked on the cheek "don't take to long."

Natsu had a slight blush at this "..ok...then I'll be back in a bit" he struggled to say as he continued onward.

"Man what has gotten into Mira lately she never acted like this before," he thought "anyway I can smell the demon their close by"

In no time at all, he found their cave he carefully and as quit as possible enters.

After a few minutes of walking, he found them resting after thinking it over it was sundown when he went on ahead.

"Nows my chance, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" He yelled as clobber one of the demons ending its life "all that training plus my second origin helped.

The noise from that attack woke the remaining four demons.

"All right demon assholes prepares to face a true dragon slayer," he said with conviction.

With Mira

Mira was patiently waiting for Natsu's return when she suddenly saw a huge jet a fire shoot out of the volcano.

Didn't take a genius to know that was Natsu and she can only assume, that's the cave the demos are living in.

"Just hope Natsu doesn't break into the lava; otherwise, this whole area is in danger."

After an hour of waiting Natsu finally returned a little banged up and few scraped and scratch but nothing he can't handle.

"Back those demons weren't hard but were challenging since we all used the same element so came down to brute strength in the end."

"Its good thing I brought you along then come on let's get back to town."

"Do we have to its kinds late I was hoping we could campout since the forest isn't too far away."

"I suppose that could work"

The two-headed back down the mountain is comforting silence, as they went further down the air started to cool off, so Mira went back to her sweater.

They found a reasonably clear area to set us camp, all it was is a simple campfire that Mira had to start with her magic; otherwise, Natsu couldn't eat it.

Natsu was out like a light since he's done this before Mira, on the other hand, was not, it took her a little longer to go to sleep, she ended up curling next to Natsu the whole night.

When morning came, Natsu saw Mira using his chest as a pillow.

One look at her cause this feeling from earlier to come back.

"What is this feeling I'm having towards her"

Mira began to stir awake Natsu quickly laid his head down, pretending to be asleep.

When she finally got the sleep from her eyes looked at Natsu sleeping form unknown to her, he was awake.

"Now might be my only chance" she slowly brought her head to his closed her eyes as their lips met each other.

Natsu's eyes shot wide open before closing his and returning the kiss, shocking her but she wasn't complaining.

They separate looking at each other in the eyes both blushing.

"Mira, what did we just do?" both still retaining their blushes.

"Hmm that was a kiss Natsu it something people do when they like each other"

"Of course, I like you and everyone in Fairy Tail, but I don't kiss all of them am I suppose to?" she could only giggle at this.

"No silly only when you like someone a lot like how Bisca and Alzack like each other."

"I still don't get it."

"Let me put it this way Natsu I like you more than a friend, for a while now, and I saw a chance to be with you, so I took it"

"I think I'm starting to get it now."

"You sure….you didn't know what kissing was till a moment ago."

"No, I've had this strange feeling toward you since we left magnolia."

"I was kinds hoping you would that makes it easier for me than."

"How so?"

He got his answer through another kiss on the lips.

"I think I get it now."

"Good now we need to get back to the client's house."

Natsu ate what remained of the fire, the two of them headed back to town this time Mira was hugging his arm the whole way there.

When they left the client's house, they got a reward 800.000 jewel.

The reward was so high because the town was afraid the demons would dig into the volcano so much lava could pour out and destroy the city.

"Lucy not gonna be happy when she finds out how much the reward is"

"Her loss is my gain."

"You can say that again."

They still needed those spices to get so they took a train ride much Natsu dismay to another location in fiore.

Fortunately, most of the spices they needed to stock up on could be bough thanks to their reward, but the last one was tricky, but the solution was Natsu nose.

This time they had to walk since it was in a fairly remote region, they were able to mail off the spice they already bought.

But this last one was a rare pepper that only grows in the wild, and it would take several days to collect enough to last them not including getting there.

Four days later

After four days they had enough spices to last for three months after all its unique fall pepper.

Natsu was having a hard time finding them based on scent.

What made it so difficult was Mira for some reason she smelled different, different in a way that was driving him crazy for unknown reasons.

But back to the present, they were on their way back to town Natsu caught a new scent.

"Natsu something wrong."

"I think I smell a hot spring nearby."

"Really aw we should stop by I haven't had a shower in four days."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt and it is getting late."

Mira let out a squeal of joy lead the way Natsu."

Using the power of his nose, he followed the scent to a natural hot spring.

In no time at, they made it, and there was a large rock splitting the sping into two pools.

"Sweet one for both of us."

"Maybe," she said softly.

"What was that"

"Nothing"

Natsu ran behind some bush and strip robed, he was naked as the day he was born before jumping in the pool "Man this feels great."

He sank into the water with only the top half of his head exposed, letting all the aces from his body dissipate.

He was so relaxed by the water didn't notice his pool had a guest.

He suddenly felt something by his hand he looks only yelp nearly jumping out of the water.

Why? Simple Mira was right next to him, he quickly looks to where his clothes are and notice Mira was next to his, especially her panties.

"Mira what are you doing in my pool," he said, covering himself under the water while she seems to not have a care in the world.

"I didn't want to bath by my self, so I joined you hehe"

He didn't say anything because her breasts were floating up "like what you see."

"Ah, ah."

"Don't be shi Natsu we've known each other a long time so I trust you unlike some other guys in the guild?" she said with a smirk "just one more push at to do it then I'll finally get laid" she though that last part.

"Ok…" he relaxed somewhat at this; it didn't help she sitting right next to her, giving him a good view of her in his mind perfect breast.

LEMON START

What he wasn't expecting was her suddenly grabbing what makes him a man and stroking it.

"Mira what are you doing."

"Does this feel good?" she smirk, all she got in response was groan from him.

"Mira, why are you doing this" struggled to say.

"Simple not only do I want to be your woman, but I want you."

"You want to have sex with me."

"Yes, and how do you know what sex is?"

"When not including fairy sphere a few years ago I got cornered by gramps Macao and Wakaba and was given the talk it messed me up for the week"

"Good this makes it easier on my end, so what do you say."

"Don't you think we're going a little fast."

"I've wanted you for a long time and don't think I didn't notice you checking the other girls or me out from time to time you little pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Really cause your little friend here says otherwise" as she tightens her grip.

"Ah fuck it," he thought to himself.

At that moment, he brought Mira into a passionate kiss putting her on his lap as his arm wrapped around her pushing her breast firmly against his chest.

Mira didn't mind this at all; in fact, she likes him dominating her she wrapped her arm around his neck, intensifying the kiss.

Natsu's little friend was standing tall ready for action, Mira could feel him and rubbed her slit along his cock, teasing both of them till she couldn't take it anymore.

She broke free getting growl from Natsu, but it died when she gripped him and put his tip at her entrance.

In one swift motion impaled herself on his causing both of then moan loudly.

She slowly took down to his base; he was bigger than she thought as soon as their hips met he was pressing against the entrance of her womb.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he felt a woman's walls for the first time.

It was then the water started turning red, "Mira, are you."

"It's my first time Natsu and don't worry that's suppose to happen" facing him only to reignite their lip lock.

Instinct took over Natsu as he gripped her ass with his hand lifting her then dropping her down, getting a moan out of both of them.

He did this over and over till he had the desire the pump into her with his own power.

he did it with so much, in fact, he was face first in her breasts.

His mouth began to water before latching onto a nipple, sucking it, twirling his tong around it.

She took the other breast in her hand trying to increase the pleasure "don't stop Natsu just like this, OH MY GOD THAT FEEL SO GOOD, HARDER NATSU HARDER."

Natsu did as he was told and continued to pleasure this went on for 10 minutes before Natsu got a bright idea.

He lifted her out of the water and laid her on the rock.

her ass just on the edge of the water as she was breathing heavily.

He pulled one leg over his shoulder and entered her again this time he was able to go much faster.

His eye locked on her breast and with his free hand grabbed one, likewise, she used her hand pleasure her other breast.

Mira loved every second on it with each thrust he knocked on her womb.

She was overcome with so much pleasure she couldn't think straight. He thrust into her relentlessly.

This went on for in their opinion forever then Mira felt her insides were in knots.

"Natsu I'm gonna I'm gonna cum" right as she said that her walls tightened around his member.

Natsu halted his assault on her so she can catch her breath.

Wanting to try a new position Mira separated from him getting another growl, but it died when she was on all four she shakes her ass to entice him further.

He got behind her and entered her once more, and he put his hands on her hip.

he started thrusting into her again not as hard as before but hard enough.

Mira quickly collapses to her elbow as it was the only way she could take the abuse her soaking cunt was taking.

He was thrusting into with so much force her breast were flaring wildly in the air.

He leans over her back flush against his chest he grabbed her breast this time thrusting at a slower pace so he can savor the feeling of her warm pussy this went on for a solid five minutes.

Just when Mira thought she had seen all his trick he had one more ace up his sleeve, he left her up still staying flush with her having them both face the night sky.

He continued his thrusting into her but increased his pace he did this for 10 minutes straight.

Eventually, a new feeling formed in him, and he wanted to share it with Mira.

"Mira I'm feeling something different now what do you want me to do."

"Keep going, and don't stop. I'm about to cum again."

"Ok"

He continues thrusting, but in time his thrust became more erratic just what Mira waiting to happen.

"Keep going you almost their Natsu."

"Don't know how much longer I can hold on but I'll give it my best shot."

"I know you will Natsu I want you to know I love, and you're the only man I want to be with now and forever."

"I understand what you meant earlier, and the feeling mutual" Natsu thrust into with all his might.

His cock was forcing its elf into her womb as he came filling her up as she came with him.

The two lovers collapsed onto the rocky floor, Natsu rolled over on his back, breathing heavily.

Mira rolled over onto him using his chest as pillow Natsu put his arms around her protectively.

Mira's stomach felt hot from his cum, and she loved it.

She soon feels asleep in Natsu arms, and he joined her soon after both had warm smiles.

LEMON END

When moring came, Mira was the first to wake up noticing she was in Natsu arms.

"Morning beautiful," he said this kissed at this.

"Morning Natsu looks like its time for us to head back to the guild now."

"Yeah but I don't even want to forget about last night," he said, staring intensely into her eyes.

The journey back to the guild was quiet, but the right kind as they poured their feelings for each other the night before.

Several hours later, magnolia.

Its good thing Natsu came to cause the amount of pepper the gather was to heavy for Mira to carry alone.

"You ready," He said, taking her hand.

"Yes I am," she hugged his arm instead and the two strode into the busy guildhall.

Just about every set of eye landed on them especially since Mira was handing on to Natsu as he might disappear.

She let go so Natsu set the pepper down "kind wishes this job never ended" he looked toward Mira causing her to blush.

"NATSU!" an all too a familiar voice rang out.

"Yes Erza"

"Come with me, and I have a job for us to do."

"Do I have to right now I just got back."

"Gray and Lucy went on a job by them self the other day, so it's just us."

"Fine just give me a sec, ok."

"Fine"

Natsu walked over to Mira and kissed her on the lips shocking the entire guild" ok let get going."

SMASH!" NEVER MIND WILL WAIT TILL GRAY AND LUCY GET BACK" she said stomping away

"What's her problem Mira you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue," she said, pretending not to know why Erza had acted that way.

Cana saw the whole ordeal from a table she had a sneaking suspicion so she read her card on Natsu and Mira future and couldn't stop the wicked smile on her face from forming.

"Master gonna love this."

Epilogue

Turns out that special night Natsu and Mira had come with some consequences.

Turns out Mira was pregnant, and she was so happy.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't get to enjoy the news until after nearly getting killed.

the great titania Erza and several of the guys in the guild had some choice words with him.

he only survived thanks to Makarov intervention and the threat of hell on earthland from Mira.

In the summer of the following year, Mira gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Luke dragneel.

He had a lighter version of Natsu hair color, but instead of spikes, he had straight hair like his mother.

Facial feature-wise he was a mixture of his parents.

Shortly after his birth Natsu and Mira got married.

Erza was the maid of honor and Elfman as best man as Natsu wasn't given much of choice.

With some much-needed extension onto his house, Mira moved in with Natsu and Happy with their son.

* * *

**that it for this storytime to start on the last requested story **

**the fire and ice dragon slayer**

**good thing I did a prologue otherwise I write a story im not happy with **

**hope you liked the lemon **

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
